Patricia Robertson (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Scream | Aliases = Trish, Venom | EditorialNames = She-Venom | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Unnamed mother; "Venom" (former symbiote); Scream (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Trish); WhiteCategory:White Eyes (Venom) | Hair = Strawberry Blond | Hair2 = (shaved)Category:Shaved Hair (Trish); NoneCategory:No Hair (Venom) | UnusualFeatures = As Venom, the symbiote granted its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, tentacles, and prehensile tongue which were really part of its body. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former U.S. Army lieutenant and military communications specialist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Daniel Way; Francisco Herrera | First = Venom Vol 1 1 | First2 = | Death = Absolute Carnage: Scream Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = Venom vs. Venom Patricia "Trish" Robertson was a twenty-four year-old lieutenant and communications specialist in the US Army, stationed at a remote radar station in northern Canada called Christmastown, just above the Arctic Circle. On a routine errand to a nearby laboratory owned by the Ararat Corporation, she found that something had massacred the scientists. The lab's mission had been to study a clone of the Venom symbiote, but the clone escaped and killed everyone but a single survivor. Robertson unwittingly brought it back to Christmastown, where it began massacred everyone but her. An alien called The Suit arrived in an attempt to kill the clone, but it took over one of the station's sled dogs and escaped. The Suit dragged Robertson along to pursue the clone to a town called Voici, where the symbiote clone battled Wolverine. Robertson was captured by Vic and Frankie, agents of the Ararat Corporation - unwittingly part of a series of clones - intended to bond to the symbiote clone, but managed to escape after they nuked Voici. The Suit harvested a cybernetic collar from Vic's corpse and installed it on Robertson. When the symbiote took over Wolverine and attacked them, the Suit detonated a cell phone energy conductor he had implanted in Wolverine's chest. With no one else to use as a host, it bonded to Robertson, who dismembered the Suit to prevent him from stopping her. Robertson, as Venom, went to New York to kill the original Venom, after learning that the new symbiote's purpose was to wipe out the human race. Meeting with the Suit - actually Bob, the head of the Ararat Corporation and an alien like the Suit - in disguise, who recommended she infiltrate S.H.I.E.L.D.'s strike team. Robertson seduced S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Whitaker at a dive bar before killing and impersonating him during the mission to apprehend Venom. Once Venom was found, Robertson hijacked the attack helicopter she was onboard, killed the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and opened fire on Venom. She was brought down by Spider-Man, who mistook her Venom form for Eddie's until the real Venom arrived. When Eddie flirted with her, Robertson attacked him, the cybernetic collar enabling her to control the symbiote deactivated by Bob. Despite putting up a decent fight, Robertson was overwhelmed by Venom until Nick Fury's intervention allowed her to escape, feeling her control of the symbiote slipping. Robertson was attacked by Spider-Man, who assumed she was a villain based on her monstrous form's appearance. Quickly realizing his mistake, Spider-Man asked Robertson what her name was, but she only told him she had to kill Venom before she lost control. Venom interrupted their argument and they resumed their fight until they fell into the sewers. Venom attempted to forcibly assimilate her, but the real Suit intervened and forced Venom to be sucked into a drainage pipe. Reunited with the Suit but slowly losing control of the symbiote, Robertson learned she had been deceived. The Suit helped lead her away from potential hosts for the symbiote, explaining the history behind his species. They encountered a Vic clone who had gone rogue after learning the truth about the Ararat Corporation, and who helped the Suit fix the cybernetic collar and allow Trish to control the symbiote again. Vic explained that the symbiote Trish was bonded to was a clone of the original Venom symbiote, engineered to merge with and induce reproductive hormones into its progenitor, which would result in it giving birth to an army of symbiotes, killing everything on the planet. With the symbiote back under control, Robertson fainted and awoke in the custody of the Fantastic Four, who intended to use her as bait to lure Venom into a trap so that the Suit could kill him. Tired and confused, Robertson was taken to a secure location, but Bob incapacitated Reed Richards and Johnny Storm before impersonating the Suit again and tricking her into going after Venom. Bob ordered a loyal Vic clone to deactivate the collar just as Robertson attacked, and the symbiote clone promptly abandoned Robertson and merged with the original Venom symbiote, making Eddie more powerful than ever. Absolute Carnage Over the years, Trish attempted to settle into civilian life, but discovered she had become addicted to the power the symbiote had granted her. Discovering her old symbiote had found a new host in a teenage girl named Andi Benton, Trish began keeping tabs on "Mania" while amassing an arsenal of anti-symbiote weaponry and training to use it. While out on patrol one night, Trish came across the resurrected Scream and a group of four-armed symbiote monsters devouring civilians, and attacked them - taken aback to discover that Scream was bonded to a corpse. Trish was overwhelmed and the Scream symbiote bonded to her, the two succumbing to the dark god Knull's control. Taken over by Scream, Trish hunted down and attacked Andi Benton — who she bore a grudge against for having "stolen" and lost her original symbiote. After gaining control of herself, Patricia attempted to save lives caught in the middle of Carnage's plan alongside Andi, but the arrival of Carnage caused her to lose control once more. She regained control of herself in order to defend Andi from Carnage, sacrificing her life in the process as Carnage impaled and killed her. The symbiote left Patricia's body and bonded with Andi, saving her from near-death and enabling her to escape. | Powers = The Scream symbiote gives to its host the following powers: *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Accelerated Healing Factor' *'Wall-Crawling' *'ESP (Spider-Sense)' *'Immunity to Spider-Man's Spider Sense' *'Webbing Generation' *'Camouflage Capabilities' *'Constituent-Matter Generation' *'Constituent-Matter Manipulation (Hair):' Unlike her fellow symbiotes, Scream preferred to extend her hair-like tendrils to lash at or encircle her foes. | Abilities = Robertson has training in military communications systems. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * In the 2003 series, you can tell the difference between Brock and Robertson in that Brock's symbiote has a bluish sheen and Robertson's has a purplish or grayish sheen to it. Also Robertson's symbiote more frequently has her tongue hanging out and occasionally has a more feminine look. | Links = *[http://www.spiderfan.org/comics/title/venom.html recap of the Venom series featuring Robertson as Venom] }} Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Military Personnel Category:Absolute Carnage casualties